


Basorexia

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [273]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Leo and Cody have been together for a month and they still haven't had sex yet. Tonight, something changes.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Leoverse [273]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Basorexia

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is a spin-off for Broken Heart Syndrome and is set within the series. This means that it depicts things happening way late in the 'verse, and that may be on varying degrees of spoiler.  
> Set during college.
> 
> Written for this year's COWT #10, W6, M2, prompt: "Basorexia (English): hunger, a strong urge to kiss".

Leo presses his whole face against Cody’s, squeezing him between his own body and the wall. He’s a little drunk, he knows. Cody is too. This is potentially dangerous but he’s not thinking straight enough to try and stop it.

“Can I kiss you?” he mumbles drunkenly against Cody’s cheek, pressing sloppy kisses all over his skin, “Let me kiss you. Please. I’m dying.” The party where they went a few hours ago was boring, they couldn’t stop searching for each other in the crowd. The more they drank, the more they wanted to touch one another. Then, at some point, Cody just sat on his lap on the couch, and Leo knew he couldn’t wait any longer, and dragged him away – back home.

“Mhn…” Cody seems uncertain, but his eyes are liquid and he’s panting desperately and, Leo can feel it, he’s hard, which is such an incredible victory Leo almost feels like crying noticing it. “I-- I don’t know. I’m confused.”

“God, please,” he groans, moving slowly against him, tearing desperate moans out of him with every movement, “Shit-- I’ve been watching you all night. Do you even know how hard it is to go out on a date with you and just do nothing all night?”

“You-- You know I don’t like to… to mess around in public,” Cody whimpers and squirms and then impetuously presses himself so hard against Leo he almost topples over. 

“Okay, fine, we’re not in public now,” Leo insists, moving his hands all over Cody’s body, making him moan louder, “Shit-- I can feel you want this. We’ve been at it for a month, baby, haven’t we waited long enough? I see you stare when we sleep together. I know you want it.”

Cody blushes and gasps, clinging to Leo’s shoulders. “Please don’t-- don’t speak like that.”

“Why.”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“It’s embarrassing because you know it’s true,” Leo leans in and gives him a long lick, starting at the base of his neck and stopping right underneath his earlobe, which he then sucks into his mouth, nibbling at it. “It’s embarrassing because you think it’s dirty. But you know what? It is. Sex is dirty and it’s alright. It feels good because it’s dirty.” He breathes out against Cody’s ear, whispering to him. “I wanna cover you in filth, sweets. I wanna mess you up so bad you won’t be able to take my scent off your skin for weeks.”

“Ahn—” Cody squeezes his thighs and shivers wildly, his nails digging in Leo’s shoulders.

Leo stops for a second, mesmerized by Cody’s heavy, labored breath and by the way he keeps shaking and clinging to him. He needs some time to realize what just happened.

“Did you just come?” he asks, blinking rapidly, “I barely touched you.”

Cody lifts his eyes upon him. There’s a wild light at the bottom of them – a light Leo has never seen before.

He can sense the switch in Cody’s body, underneath his skin. He can sense it in the way it makes the air surrounding them electric.

“Take me to the bedroom,” Cody says. His voice is dark and needy.

Leo swallows. Then he grabs him firmly and carries him away – he won’t be needing to hear that request twice to fulfill it.


End file.
